Friendship Gained Through Science
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Twilight makes another device to find out more about portals, but what happens when she suddenly falls into a portal to another world? My first Ben 10/My Little Pony crossover, so please be nice in the reviews.


**I've been wanting to do this story idea since I watched "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games" and my muse is biting me hard right now. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

 **Major movie spoilers for "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games."**

* * *

 **Friendship Gained Through Science**

Twilight Sparkle pushed her glasses back up on her face after they slipped down her nose again while she was working on another device to open portals. She had been interested in the portal that went to Equestria and was studying it, wondering if there were portals to other worlds too that just needed stabilization to open. Her new Canterlot High friends were helping her out and she was careful to make sure she didn't pull away their elements of harmony like she had accidently done last time.

Sunset Shimmer was a bit anxious that something would go wrong and had cautioned Twilight, who was grateful for her concern. "I'm reinforcing the holding sphere so that the energy I gather won't be released all at once if I do release it," she explained. "At least no one's dangling the one thing I want in front of me for their own gain."

She looked a bit sad at that and the six girls hugged her comfortingly. "No one would ever do that here," said Applejack reassuringly.

"Because that's just plain mean," said Fluttershy softly.

Twilight smiled at her friends and put the last touch on her device and held it up. She had made it into a high-tech watch this time. "Okay," she said. "Now to find the energy that makes up any portals nearby."

"Do you really think there are portals all around us that could lead to other worlds?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Maybe," said Twilight. "I mean, if it could open portals to Equestria in thin air, then there's a chance it could open to another world too."

"Maybe it'll open a portal to a cake world!" Pinkie Pie said, her bubbly personality making her friends smile as they knew how much she loved sweets.

"Or maybe a fashion world," said Rarity. "It would be interesting to see other designs in clothing."

"Or maybe a music world!" Rainbow Dash said, pulling out her guitar and strumming it like a rock star.

Twilight smiled and took a deep breath as she turned on the device, which instantly went off. The other girls went silent. "There's a portal here in this room?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

"Looks like it," said Twilight.

Just then, a portal opened up beneath her and the young scientist fell into it with a scream. "Twilight!" Her friends called out and tried to stop her fall, but it happened too fast and they watched in horror as the portal shut, making their friend disappear.

"Where did she go?" asked Fluttershy.

"Hopefully someplace good," said Applejack worriedly.

* * *

Twilight tried to put her device in reverse, but it was too late as her world suddenly went from maroon colored to a myriad of colors as she landed on something soft, but the impact knocked the wind out of her and she closed her eyes, her glasses falling off as she passed out.

She felt something brush her hair away from her face and something cold applied to her forehead and she woke up, squinting a little before feeling her glasses being put back on her face and she saw a young woman with blonde hair and glasses sitting beside her. "Frankenstrike, she's awake," the blonde-haired girl said to someone and Twilight felt a hand as big as her face gently tilt her chin up as a light was shined into her eyes and she squinted, turning her face away, but the hand moved from her chin to her cheek and gently turned her face back to the light before it turned off.

"Well, she's lucky," said a new voice. "No broken bones or any trauma."

Twilight finally got her sight back and looked up to see a monster looking down at her and her eyes grew wide, but before she could move, the monster clapped a hand over her mouth and narrowed his eyes, making her whimper. The scared look in her eyes made the monster's face soften and the blonde-haired girl gently brushed Twilight's bangs away from the purple eyes. "It's okay, he won't hurt you," she said.

Snare-Oh then came in. "Well, the human eagle finally woke up, hmm?" he asked in a teasing voice. Twilight's eyes doubled and she froze.

"Snare-Oh, knock it off," said the older girl. "She's terrified enough already."

The mummy alien just chuckled and the older girl rolled her eyes and looked at Twilight. "Just ignore him. He's being a cloth-head," she said with a smile.

"Hey, now!" said Snare-Oh. "That's personal, kid."

"And very true," the girl said a bit cheekily.

Snare-Oh moved faster than she could react and tackled her, making her squeak in alarm. "What should I do with her, Frankenstrike?" he asked.

The monster alien beside Twilight grinned. "Tickle her until the sun sets," he said.

"EEK!" Rachel squealed, unable to escape as Snare-Oh started tickling her, attacking all her tickle spots with his tendrils and fingers, making his victim explode into high-pitched laughter before she suddenly began coughing.

Twilight was alarmed by that, but then saw the mummy stop the tickle torture and pick the girl up in his arms, sitting on the bed and holding her as the blonde girl clung to him, breathing deeply to regain her breath as one hand rubbed her back. Rachel then sat up, hugging Snare-Oh, who returned her hug and set her down beside him as they turned to Twilight. "They look like monsters, but they're really peaceful aliens," Rachel said to her.

Seeing Twilight calm down, Frankenstrike removed his hand from her mouth and she sat up. "Aliens?" she asked in astonishment.

Snare-Oh, to prove it, extended his fingers towards the surprised girl, who gently grabbed the long fingers in her hand, seeing they were only bandages that were really strong. "You know, when you 'dropped in', you actually landed on an alien," he said, his voice having that teasing note again.

"I did?" she asked.

Rachel laughed. "You landed on Snare-Oh," she said. "Surprised all of us."

Twilight looked sheepish. "Sorry," she said a bit shyly. Snare-Oh chuckled again as one free tendril tickled the young scientist's neck, making her giggle.

Frankenstrike then held up her device. "I believe this is yours," he said. "Quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you," she said, accepting the device before looking a bit sheepish again. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"That's a neat name," said the older girl. "I'm Rachel, and these two aliens are my brothers, Snare-Oh and Frankenstrike."

The young scientist smiled before her device beeped and Frankenstrike chuckled as he held up another device. "I was working on this when your device picked up the signal, which transported you here," he said, handing her a file folder that contained the results of what his computer had gathered from her machine. She was stunned.

"Thank you," she said. "This will help my research a lot."

"And perhaps lead to you gaining more friends," said Snare-Oh as he ruffled her hair, making her smile before she quickly did her hair back up in the style she preferred before her eyes widened.

"My friends," she said, suddenly looking sad. "They must be worried sick and I didn't program this device to take me back home."

Frankenstrike placed a hand on her shoulder. "I had noticed that while I was studying it, but there was enough residual energy from your home for me to place it in your device so that when you activate it, it will take you back home," he said.

Hearing that, Twilight couldn't contain her joy and jumped up, wrapping her arms around him in a hug and he returned the hug. "Thank you," she said, a few happy tears falling down from her eyes. "You've all been very kind to me."

Snare-Oh and Rachel also received hugs from the grateful girl and the older girl smiled at the teenager. "Don't forget to come visit," she said.

Twilight smiled. "Okay," she said. "Hopefully I'll have better luck with landing next time."

That made them all laugh as Twilight activated her device, which opened the portal to her home. Waving to her new friends, she stepped through the portal and it closed behind her.

* * *

The Rainbooms jumped up when they saw the portal open and Twilight came through, barely having time to say 'hi' when her friends surrounded her with big hugs and questions if she was alright. Smiling, she told them where she had gone and the friends she met.

"Wow," said Sunset Shimmer. "Looks like you can gain friends through science."

"Just like you did with us!" Said Pinkie Pie. "When we first met you."

Realizing Pinkie was making a point without being mean, Twilight smiled as she remembered when she first met the girls. "True," she said and looked at the file Frankenstrike had given her before setting it down with her notes. "Anyone up for a snack?"

At that, Pinkie Pie squealed and flew out of the room before coming back with a tray full of goodies she had baked herself. Everyone smiled at that and enjoyed the goodies.

Twilight smiled again as she looked at her device, excited that she could visit other worlds now and gain more knowledge from the friendships she hoped to make in the future.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
